La ironia de la vida
by Hatsune Kawaii
Summary: Shadow tiene un "pequeño e insignificante" problema al sufrir una transformacion por culpa accidental de Tails ¿Nuestro erizo vivira para contarlo? ¿no se traumara de por vida? ¿No lo violaran? ni yo misma lo se. No hay pareja de preferencia
1. El comienzo

_**"**__**Ironias de la vida**__**"**_

Yo: holita a todos aqui traigo una historia donde Shadow sufrira mucho MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA __risa malevola XD__

Shadow: tengo miedo .-.

Yo: jjejejejeej al shoT!

_"Era un dia maravilloso en Mobius, en el Taller de Tails, Sonic habia salido y Tails estaba adentro cuando..."_

TOC TOC TOC!

Tails: ya voy! __abre la puerta y ve a Shadow__ Hola Shadow pasa!

Shadow: hola Tails __aun serio paso adentro__

Tails: gracias por venir nesesito tus air shoes para revisar su ban bien

Shadow: esta bien __se sento en el sillon y se quito los zapatos y se los paso a Tails (estaban sin olor XDU)__

Tails: bueno vuelvo al tiro, por favor no te acerques a nada

Shadow:...__se paro y se puso a ver los inventos de lejos, bien conocia que esos inventos solian siempre fallar XDU__

_"Entonces Shadow se acerca a una maquina, claramente manteniendo una distancia prudente, que le habia llamado su atencion, era grande y negra con rojo. en eso entra Tails dando un portazo.._

Tails: aqui estan Shadow! __entrando con un portazo__

Shadow:__se da vuelta justo para escuchar un sonido muy desagradable y al darse vuelta de nuevo be a la maquina que estaba por estallar__

Tails: la maquina! __muy tarde XDU explota__

Shadow: FUCK YOU TAILS POR QUE CRESTA TUS MAQUINAS EXPLOTAN TAN RAPIDO?! __sale volando por la explosion__

Tails:__despues de un rato se levanta adolorido pero sin eridas graves por suerte__ biuf! estoy bien por lo menos XD pero...y Shadow? Shadow donde carajos estas?! __ve algo negro y al acercarse descubre a Shadow pero algo "cambiado"__ O/ó Sha-shadow?

Shadow: X.x __inconciente no respondia__

Tails: a ver nesesito ayuda bueno mejor llevop a Shadow a un cuarto no lo pueden ver asi :/ __logra dejar a Shadow en una abitacion vacia y revisa su labnoratorio__ Bueno no ahy muchas cosas quebradas solamente el hueco donde impacto Sahdow XDU bueno nesesito a alguien que pueda ayudarme a ver a quien puedo llamar y poder ayudar a Shadow mientras soluciono ese proble? aver hummmm __se le prende una ampollerta arriba de su cabeza__ Claro! a ver donde estara su contacto .-. __saca un telefono y llama a una amiga de Shadow__

¿?: Hola que pasa zorrito?

Tails: Rouge te nesesito surgio un incoveniente con Shadow y nesesito tu ayuda ya que solo Shadow confia en ti XDU

Rpuge: voy para alla!

Tails: nos vem,os! __corta y entoncves..__

**TOC TOC TOC!**

Tails: ay voy! (no sera Rouge verdad?) __abre la puerta y ve a su ermano Sonic__

Sonic: hola Tails que gusto verte!

Tails: Sonic! que aces aqui? __invitanolo a pasar__

Sonic: siendo sincero ando buscando a Shadow y pense que tu sabrias algo

Tails: lo siento pero no e sabido anada de el (no le dire, o si no Shadow me mata .-.)

Sonic: vale pero si sabes algo me avisas cierto?

Tails: vale!

Sonic bueno adi..__abre la puerta y ve a Rouge, esta miro a Sonic sorpewendido pero al fijarse en Tails le gesticulaba de que no dijese nada__

Tails: Rouge llegaste!

Sonic: Hola Rouge que haces aqui?

Rouge: Vine a conversar con Tails pequeño

Sonic: no soy pequeño! __asiendo un mohin__

Rouge: esta bien pendejo

Sonic: bueno debo irme a buscar a Shadow nos vemos! __sale corriendo__

Rouge: que pasa por que tanto apuro?

Tails: bueno como empezar?

Rouge: solo dilo me pones nerviosa ¬¬

Tails: bueno, abia pedido a Shadow que viniese a verme para modificar sus air shoes y ver que estuviesen bien y el se quedo por ahi mirando mis maquinas y entonces entre yo dando un portazo asiendo que una maquina se prendiese y explotase mandando a volar a Shadow y a mi XDu bueno me desperte y al buscar a Shadow bueno como decirlo

Rouge: esta muerto? __assustada__

Tails: NO ¬¬# lo que pasa es que ahora es...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Yo: MuAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO que malota soy x3

Sonic: un momento que le pasa a Shadow?

Yo: un secreto Fakercito .

Sonic: me da miedo donde esta Shadow?! __alteraro__

YYo: Ay callate! si que quieres ver a tu amor de toda una vida pero aguantate ya saldfras con el -"

Sonic: __se sonroja__ N-no digas eso no me gusta Shadow!

Yo: si claro aja

Sonic: ¬¬ eres igual de emo que el

Yo: QUE ME DIJISTE MISERIA?! __saca una bazuca__

Sonic: em yo em

Niko:__aparece detras mio y me atrapa y le dice a Sonic__ CORRE POR TI VIDA SONIC! D:!

Sonic: adios! __lo vi salir corriendo__

Yo: ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI! __forma dark y salgo a matarlo :3__

Niko: -.-U bueno eso es todo, dejen reviews sobre esta nueva historia, no tiene ninguna pareja en especial; es mas para entretener pero si quieren alguna pareja dejen en el review que pareja quieren y Hatsune tratara de aserlo, bueno los dejo debo detener un asesinato ADIOS!

BYE BYE :3


	2. Novedades

_**"**__**La ironia de la vida Cap 2**__**"**_

Yo: siguiente cap listo aya vamos! por sierto si sienten ruidos extraños de fondo es Sonic que esta amarrado y amordazado en un armario para que no sepa lo que le pasa a Shadow

Sonic:__amarrado en u cuarto distante__ MMMRMRMRMR!

Yo: o.- vueno no e estado subiendo nada por falta de imaginacion __arcoiris vov esponja ewe__ y e estado todo el santo rato buscando isnpiracon sin resultados pero me conecte ase un rato y vi los reviews y pense :"**Carajo! me esdtan esperando! a escribir :D"** y asi estoy ahora con mi musica favorita inspirandome a full! y aqui el segundo cap, lo are largo para que no me reclamen que los ago corto pero en este cap agregare Sonadow, Mephadow, Scourgadow y eso por ahora y les recuerdo que si quieren que aya una pareja en especial dejenlo en los reviews ewe ahora si AL cAO!

**Donde quedamos... **

Tails: NO ¬¬# lo que pasa es que ahora es... __voz furiosa interrumpe__

Shadow: TE VOY A MATAR ZORRO! __mega furiosa pero sonaba como 2 medios mas baja su voz__

Rouge: es-ese es Shadow?

Tails: sip me va a matar D:

_**1 minuto antes...**_

Shadow:__despierta y se lleva la mano a la cabeza__ ayy! mi cabeza espera...que mierda le pasa a mi vos .-.?! __su voz sonaba mas suave__ AHHH MIERDA MI VOZ! __se mirfa el cuerpo y ve que tenia unos pechotes, se levanta espantado y al mirarse en un espejo descubre que es una chica :D _ _maldito Tails, mejor e cubro __se pone una camiseta negra con unos jeans ajustados__ Dios mio! tengo demasiado culo __mirandose en el espejo__ Tails te matare por esto...espera...AAAH! TE MATARE POR ESTO ZORRO! __sale de la pieza mega extra enojado para encontrarse con Rouge y Tails__

Rouge: es-ese es Shadow?

Tails: sip me va a matar D:

Shadow: TIENES UNA MUY BUENA PUTA RAZON ZORRO IDIOTA! ME CONVERTISTE EN UNA CHICA! __mega enojado__

Rouge: Shad! calmate ya! __se pone enfrente de ellla para que lo le isiese daño a Tails__

Tails: __oculto detras de Rouge rezando por su vida__

Shadow: pero Rouge me transformo en chica! D:

Rouge: lo se pero ahora calmate y conversemos de manera civilizada quierres?

Shadow: argh esta bien __se sienta enojada en el sillon para una pérsona__

Rouge:__se sienta en un sillon gigante donde se sienta tambien Tails__

Shadow: y que haremos? no pienso estar asi toda mi puta vida!

Rouge: lo sabemos

Tails: me tardare un poco en encontrar la solucion :/

Rouge: por mientras te quedas conmigo! __emocionada con los ojos brillantes__

Shadow: esta bien pero si me topo con alguien que digo?

Tails: que eres una amiga de Shadow

Rouge: y te llamas Shaida :D

Shadow: esta bien __sonaba derrotada__

Rouge: bueno arriba ese animo, mas tarde saldremos a comprar ropa!

Shadow: esta bien

Tails: bueno mejor vayan saliendo nios vemos!

Shadownos vemos Tails! __se va caminando con Rouge__

Rouge: __ablando de cualquier lesera__

_**Mientras tanto..**_

_**Sonic POV**_

_" mierda! no encontre a Shadow en ningun lado pero bueno...mejor voy a la casa de Tails a preguntarle de nuevo...pero que es lo que veo? Rouge salio de la casa de mi amigo con una chica...Aunque esa chica es bastante bonita, con ese cuerpo tan formado, esas lineas, esos ojitos y pestañas tan bonitas, esa boca tan finita y OOOOOh! que ermoso culito tiene...espera que es eso que esta cayendo al piso...MIERDA! estoy sangrando de nariz por esa chica, le voy a preguntar el nomvbre...por mientras la seguire...Vaya s es Knukles! de seguro debe ir a saludar a Rouge y de paso a la chica, mejor me acerco a escucharlos..._

_**Fin Sonic POV**_

_**Con Shadow y Rouge...**_

Shadow:__ve como se acerca Knukles a saludar__oye mira es tu rojito XDDD

Rouge: .\\\\. callate .-. __a Knukles:__ Ola Knuky!

Knukles: hola Rouge..__ve a la chica con curiosidad__

Shadow: Hola un gusto soy Shaida The Hedgehog! __trataba de sonar lo mas amigable posible__

Knukles: un gbusto Shaida soy Knukles The Equidna ;D

Rouge: y a que viniste mi rojito?

Knukles:__sonrojado__ No eeh vina a acpmpañarlas si no es molestia

Shadow: no es ninguna ven vamos! __mira divertida la cara de Rouge__

Rouge:__parten conversando animadamente, riendose del pobre Knukles y su estupides y esas cosas XDU__

Sonic:__un poco mas lejos__ Ahhhhh! es tan bonita -w- bueno mejor los sigo __parte detras de ellos__

Rouge: llegamos! __llegan a la casa de Rouge__

Shadow:__mira a Knukles estaba segura de que le iba a decir algo a Rouge__

Knukles: eeh Rouge?

Rouge: si? __voltea__

Knukles:__sonrojado__ T-te gus-gustari-ria aco-compaña-arme a al-algun lugar?

Rouge:__se sonroja__ cla-claro pero Shaida?

Shadow: solo ve Rouge estare bien ;)

Rouge: bueno nos vemos querida __se va con Knukles XD__

Shadow: ay Rouge! se nota como te gusta jejejejeje __pasa adentro y cierra la puerta__

Sonic:__espiando por la ventana estilo sicopata -.o__

Shadow:mmm tengo hambre voy al refri a ver que tiene Rouge __abre el refri y se agacha para ver mejor las cosas__

Sonic:__como degenerado que es empieza a sangrar pervertidamente al ver su culo XDDD__

Shadow:__saca un chocolatito ñam :3 __ ay chocolate °¬° ñam que rico :3 __va al living y se sienta a ver tv__

Sonic: ay me dieron ganas de comer chocolate T.T (_**Yo: ni que lo digas ewe)**_ bueno mejor me voy a comprar uno ;3 __sale a comprar uno (__**Yo: suertudo ¬¬**__"!)__

_**Media hora despues...**_

Rouge:__entra por la ´puerta__ Vamos Shadow! hora de ir de compras XDD

Shadow: ño quiego ¬.-

Rouge: iras quieras o no __la saca arrastrando asta el mall XDU__

Shadow: hmp! __emfurrruñada__

Rouge: ven bamos! te comprare unos jeans y botas Oh! y unas camiseta !

Shadow: ¬¬###############

Rouge: XDDUUUUU bueno bamos __pasan a una tienda a comprar ropa__

Shadow:__la observaba exeptica__

Rouge:__coje un monton de ropa y se la pone en los brazos y la empuja al probador__ Listo ahora pruebatelo!

Shadow: ya voy ya voy huy ¬.¬ __se prueba un conjunto muy bonito que le combinadaba__

Rouge: ay te ves preciosa -w-

Shadow: si aja ¬¬ __termina de probarse toda la ropa y despues de pagar salen a pasear por el mall__

Rouge: crees que le guste a Knuky?

Shadow: es mas que obvio

Rouge: segura?

Shadow: tanto como que la piedra esa que cuida la llama Roxane XDDDDD

Rouge: ¬¬

Shadow: jajajajajajajaja X,DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Rouge: es extraño verte reir .-.

Shadow: lo se me dolera la cara durante 2 años :P

Rouge: JAJAJAJAJAJ XDXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Shadow: oye no es broma! __entonces llega Sonic__

Sonic: Hola Rouge!

Rouge: hola pendejo XD

Sonic: cuantas veces te dire que no soy pendejo ni enano!?

Rouge: muchas XD bueno enano te presento a Shadia The Hedgehog

Shadow: ah! si un gusto __aburrida__

Sonic: un gusto soy Sonic ;) __miraba fijamente esos ojos rubis pensando en donde los habia bisto antes__

Shadow:__incomodo XD__

Rouge: y que te trae por aqui?

Sonic: nada solo paseaba xD

Rouge: y comiendo chilli-dogs no es ciegto? __mirando el pedazo gigante de chilli que tenia en su mano__

Sonic: sip :3

Rouge: ay pendejo y despues me dices que no te diga asi -.-

Shadow:...

Sonic: bueno y dime Shadia eres nueva por aca?__acercandosele__

Shadow: eh si por asi desirlo

Sonic: si quieres te enseño el lugar __poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro__

Shadow: no gracias __sacandose el brazo de Sonic de encima__

Sonic: bueno y dime no te gustaria acompañarme a pasear mas tarde?

Rouge: le encantaria! __no deja ablar a Shadow XDDD__

Sonic: perfecto nos vemos a las 4:00 adios __sale disparado__

Rouge: AHHH! TENDRAS TU PRIMERA CITA! __emocionada__

Shadow: por que le dijiste eso? sabes que a mi ni loca estaria con el ¬¬

Rouge:es que se beia bien ilusionado pero bueno vamos tienes que arreglarte

Shadow: pero si son las 2!

Rouge: son mayor razon! __se la lleva arrastrando de nuevo a la casa__

Shadow: no comprendo tu apuro son apenas las 2 ¬¬

Rouge: Shad las mujeres se tardan mucho en arreglarse __la arrastra al cuarto de baño y la sienta a la fuerza en la tapa del WC__ ahora quedate quieta que te debo arreglar __saca un estuche gigantesco de cosmeticos y esas burradas y lo abre como un pergamino extendiendolo en el lavamanos__

Shadow: tantas cosas?

Rouge: sip primero te arreglaremos el cabello __le empieza a cepillar el pelo y despues se lo alisa dejandoselo un poco levantado en las puntas__

Shadow:__despues empieza a encresparle las pestañas, delineador de ojos, un pintalabios rojo carmin, le nacara las uñas y le hace unos corazones de color rojito en las puntas, se las lima y despues le pone un pokito de maquillaje en las mejillas y por ultimo le pone unas gotas de perfume en los lobulos de las orejas, cuello y mulecas__

Rouge: quedaste preciosa!

Shadow:__se mira en el espejo__ esa soy yo? __eceptica__

Rouge: bueno ven te debo elegir un conjunto de ropa

Shadow: no confio en tus gustos ¬¬

Rouge: tranquila no pondre nada provocador ni con escote XDDDD

Shadow: entonces si

Rouge:__le escoje una polera manga corta color morado y unos jeans azules que parecian un poco destintados pero eran asi__

Shadow:__se coloca la ropa y unas covers negras y blancas, en una palabra quedo muy mona :3__

Rouge: deberia estar por llegar Sonic...

Shadow: que hora es?

Rouge: las 3:58

Shadow: tanto me demore en arreglarme? .-.

Rouge: ves que uno se tyarda?

Shadow: esta bien lo admito pero aun me incomoda eso de que voy a salir con el faker

Rouge: ya tranquila no creo que te quiera ponchar tan rapidamente

Shadow:Rouge! __se sonroja__

Rouge: estoy bromeando

Shadow: odio tus bromas ¬¬

Rouge: ya tyranquila

**TOC TOC!**

Rouge: yo voy! __abre la puerta y entra Sonic__

Sonic: hola Rouge y Shaida?

Ruge: ya viene __va por Shadow__

Shadow: quien era?

Rouge: es sonic! __emocionada__

Shadow: no puedo fingir que estoy enferma?

Rouge: NO!

Shadow: esta bien __asustado pot el enojo de Rouge:__

Rouge: asi me gusta que sean obedientes ^^

Shadow: ¬¬

Rouge: ya ve a tu cita!__la empuja escalñeras abajo donde esperaba Sonic__

Sonic: vamos?

Shadow: esta bien __salen los 2 erizos por la puerta, uno sintiendose en elc ielo y el otro deseando morir XDD__ y a donde vamos?

Sonic: a un lugar ;D presiosa

Shadow:(puta estoy teniendo una cita con mi enemigo y este me esta cortejando Dios mio! me quiero matar T.T)

Sonic: aqui es __señala un restaurante de apenas media estrella XDDD__

Shadow: esta bien (odio mi vida )

Sonic:__entran y piden la comida, no pasa nada fuera de lo comun, soloque Sonic flirteo a Shadow y este estuvo todo el maldito rato maldiciendose y diciendose que se hiba a suicidar__

Shadow:__al salir pasan por un paruqe__

Sonic: y dime Shaida que te trae por aqui?

Shadow: em...no vine a visitar a una amiga u.u y desoues me ire :D

Sonic: ah! esta bien y dime te a gustado alguien alguna vez?

Shadow: no, jamas nadie me a gustado y ademas prefiero estar sola __estaba oscureciendo__

Sonic: ya veo, me recuerdas mucho a alguien sabes?

Shadow: en serio?

Sonic: si __entonces de repente la acorrala y la besa, Shadow se opone y trata de alejarlo pero cuando se separan..__

_**PAF PAF!**_

Sonic: ay ay ay mis mejillas T.T

Shadow: Hmp! __le avia cacheteado fuertemente y dando vualta la cabeza enojada sale echando umo __

Sonic: que caracter... me encanta ewe es muy ermosa *O*

Shadow:__bien lejos__ Como se atreve a besarme?! a mi?! __mega enojado__ Ay! cuando lo vea otra vez lo mato __de repente se oye un ruido detras suyo y se da vuelta enojado__ Quien mierda eres?!

¿?: tranquila niña huy! ¬¬ por ser guardia de parke me pasa esto T.T

Shadow: y quien mierda eres?

¿?: Soy Matias The Equidna! el unico e inigualable guardia de parke ;D

Shadow: guarda de parke? .-.? __cara de WTF?__

Matiad: sip x3 y me pagan bien o.o pero quien eres?

Shadow: soy Shado...digo Shadia jejeje __muchas gotitas anime__

Matias: mucho gusto Shadia ^^ y dime por que estabas recien tan enojada?

Shadow: un estupido me beso T.T

Matias: por?

Shadow: una amiga me obligo ir a una cita con el y el muy weon me beso TTT-TTT

Matias: nanay XDDD

Shadow: y es entretenido ser guarda de parke? .-.

Matias: sip le doy de comer a los tigres :D

Shadow: tigres?!

Matias: sip es que el zoo esta abierto (**Yo: JAJAJJA XDDD)**

Shadow: ah! XD que loco :P

Matias: bueno me dbo ir Sandra debe estar por comerse a un trausente adios! __se va __

Shadow: es mi idea o esta ciudad guarda a puros refumados? .-. __sigue caminando__ por cierto en donde estoy? .-. fuck! me perdi bueno seguire caminando

Vagabundo: Oye niña! no quere' que te acompañe?

Shadow: no __mirada fria y sigue caminando, se topa mas adelante en la calle con Scourge__ vaya de mal en peor ¬¬

Scourge: hola preciosura ;D

Shadow: que quieres?

Scourge: nada solo queria apreciar una ermosa obra de arte ;)

Shadow: Argh! me voy! __se da vuelta y se dirije asia la casa de Rouge__

Scourge: Alto Alto! __se pone delante suyo__ A donde crees que vas ermosura?

Shadow: a un lugar lejos de ti __sigue caminando pero Scourge le sigue y se empiezana a añadir mas vagabundos asta que parecia una jauria y Shadow a la cabeza mas que enojado__

Vagabundo X: vamos preciosa date vuelta y ven con nosotros a una fiesta

Vagabundo XX: Di que si!

Scourge: Callense! vamos bonita vemn paa aca!

Shadow:__llega a la casa de Rouge, entra y cierra la puerta de un portazo x,D__

Rouge: que te pasa?

Shadow:__mirada asecina 2.0__

Rouge:__mira por la ventana y ve a la jauria de vagabundos y Scourge en la entrada__ Ah! y como te fue en la cita con Sonic?

Shadow: no me hables de ese cretino ¬¬

Rouge:(Sonic beso a Shadow seguro!) bueno -.-

Shadow:__se sienta en el sillon enojada__

Rouge: oye te molestaria si invitase a las chicas?

Shadow: si

Rouge: pues mala suerte ya las invite ^^U

Shadow: -.-U bueno y que van a hacer?

Rouge: una pillamada y tu estas dentro

Shadow: Que?! Ni soñarlo!

Rouge: jodiste, pero alegrate veremos peliculas de terror, comeremos un monton de chocolate y papas fritas °¬° y jugaremos a verdad o reto :D

Shadow: ñe

Rouge: vas a estar alli quieras o no entendiste?

Shadow: no voy a estar alli!

Rouge: quieres que deje entrar a la jauria que te seguia?

Shadow: esta bien estare en esa estupida piyamada ¬¬

Rouge: gracias gracias graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss! __apapacho asfixiante ewe__

Shadow: me as...fix...io... X.x

Rouge: ups! lo siento ^^UUUU

Shadow: y cuando llegan?

Rouge: ahora XD

Shadow: por que no me sorprende ¬¬#

Rouge: jejejejeje

**DIN DON DIN DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

Rouge: la señal! legaron! __abre la puerta y pasan Amy, Blaze, Cream, Cosmo, Tikal, Liz The Wolf y una chica desconocida__ Hola pasen! ^^

Amy: Rouge no te molesta que aya invitado a una amiga?

Rouge: para nada! soy Rouge The Bat un gusto ;)

Liz: yo soy Liz The Wolf un placer :D

Blaze: ella es Hatsune The Dark Fox! una amiga mia ;D

Hatsune: hola...

Rouge: bueno chicas aca ay una chica nueva que es uja amiga que se va a quedar por unos dias, es Shadia The Hedgehog

Shadow: hola

Todas ecepto Liz y Hatsune: ES SHADOW! :OOOOO

Rouge: adivinaron XDDDD

Shadow: ¬¬ si soy Shadow algun problema?!

Todas ecepto Liz y Hatsune: Nononononononononono Shads XDU es que impresiona verte como chica

Amy: y lo sabe alguien mas?

Rouge: solo yo, y Tails

Blaze: quienes te han visto Shadow?

Shadow: aver el faker, Scourge, el cabeza de marihuana y un monton de vagabundos __enumerando con los dedos__

Amy: y no te reconocieron?

Shadow: nop -.-U

Amy: vaya no pense que Sonic fuese tan idiota :/

Todas: !:O

Amy: que?

Rouge: ya no te gusta?

Amy: no, me di cuenta de que es un cretino malnacido -.-

Shadow: ALFIN! al fin alguien ve quien es en realidad el faker :D

Amy: tenias razon Shadow o.o

Shadow: yo siempre tengo razon XD

Todas: Ay! esha!

Shadow: sip yo XD

Rouge: bueno vamos a ver las pelis!

Liz: yo traje chocolate :DDDDD

Todas: SI CHOCOLATE! ÑAM ÑAM! :3 °¬°!

Cream: yo traje pastelitos :D

Amy: que rico!

Rouge: tengo palomitas!

Blaze: traje pinta uñas ;D

Todas ecepto Hatsune y Shadow: YES!

Hatsune: yo traje peliculas de terror y de aventura

Todas: SI TERROR Y AVENTURA!

Rouge: ya Cream y Liz vengan conmigo a la cocina para preparar los bocadillos y las demas la living para escojer la pelicula :D

Amy: que peliculas trajiste Hatsune?

Hatsune:__sacandolas de su largo cabello :O__ Tengo 300, La Huerfana, La Heredera del Diablo, los 3 chiflados version creepypasta, Sonic EXE, Tails Doll, La quimera del oro, El Conjuro y Harry Potter las reliquias de la muerte 1 y 2

Shadow: Oh! esas son super buenas °-°

Hatsune: sip, son mis favoritas :D

Blaze: a ver...trajiste el Chuqui?

Hatsune: todas las peliculas cversion completa y tambien Hansel y Gretel cazadores de Brujas

Shadow: vaya!

Rouge:__llega seguida de Cream y Liz con montañas de chocolate, palomitas, pizzas, pastelitos, papas fritas, chettos, doritos, y bebidas como Coca-Cola, Nordic, Sprite y Pepsi_ _

Todas las del living: Ay que rico!

Cream:__ponen las cosas en la mesa del living que estaba frente a la TV gigante__ listo ahora eligamos las peliculas

Hatsune: en que orden y cuales? __las extiende como las cartas en el piso mostrando toda la seleccion__

Rouge: sugiero que veamos la eredera del diablo, conjuro, la huerfana y la quimera del oro

Shadow: concuerdo

Liz: levanten la mano las que eligen la seleccion de Rouge __todas levantan la mano__

Hatsune: esta bien __saca las demas y deja solo las que dijeron__ cual primero?

Cream: El conjuro!

Todas: SI! __la ponen y se sientan en el sillon gigante de Touge riendo y comiendo meintras veia la pelicula, a veces gritaban o exclamaban sortprendidas__

_**Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Rouge, mas exactamente en la ventana...**_

Sonic: miren ya empezo la pillamada!

Knukles:__llega con un chico desconocido__ Hola llegue este es Agustin The Hedgehog

Agu: Hola!

Tails: bienvenido, cualquier persona que ns ayude a arruinar las piyamas es de los nuestros :D

¿?: entonces puedo ayudar? __apareciendo detras de Sonic__

Sonic: claro Mephiles :D cuanto mas mejor

Mephiles. jejejej

Silver: invitaron a Shadow?

Sonic: nop, no lo hemos visto en toooooodo el dia xD pero viene Lawrence!

Scourge: aloja!

Silver: a la hora ¬¬

Lawrence: llego el mejor murcielago de estos lugares chicos!

Scourge: cual es el plan?

Tails: estan viendo peliculas de terror, entramos sigilosamente y las asustamos y despues nos robamos la comida y uimos!

Agustin: Eh! los debo advertir de alguien

Sonic: quien?

Agustin: esa zorrita de alli es super peligrosa sugiero que no la hagan enfadar

Sonic: Ñaaa! debe solo enfurecerse como Amy nada malo saldra de esto vamos!

Todos: Okey! __entran por la puerta de atras y se acercan a las chicas, ahora estaban veindo la Huerfana__

Shadow: vaya la niña me cae vien :D

Hatsune: chocale! __se dan los 5__

Amy: seria genial poder matar como esa niña .O.

Rouge: ni que lo digas

Los chicos: a la 1, 2 y 3... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! __gritan y las chicas se asustan pero no se asustan Shadow ni Hatsune__

Rouge: QUe fue eso?

Los chicos: LA COMIDA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA __se lanxan por la comida pero...__

_**BUM BUM! BOM BOM! PAF PAF!**_

Resulta que Shadow y Hatsune andaban armadas y dispararon asia atras y se dieron vuelta , y tiraron una minigranada y despues se ver que eran los chicos se enojan tanto que se les lanzan encima y les empiezan a pegar, cachetear y patear XD y despues se unen las demas chicas...

Chicas: NADIE NOS ASUSTA Y ROBA NUESTRA COMIDA SIN RECIBIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS! __parecian demonios con forma de chica XDDD__

Sonic: Ay! ayuda!

Silver: ayuda amama!

Scourge: LA CARA NO!

Mephiles: MIERDA!

Agustin: ME OBLIGARON ACERLO

Knukles: NO AL MAS ERMOSO!

Lawrence: NO AL SEXY MURCIELAGO!

Tails: SOY U NIÑO PEQUEÑO!

Hatsune:__de repente las chicas se retiran y se ve que los chicos estaban todos amarrados con nudos ciegos sordos mudos imposibles de desatra a menos que seas una mujer__

Rouge: los debemos castigar!

Shadow: y torturar!

Amy: Hacerlos sufrir!

Hatsune: pero primero debemos liberar a los que estan libres de esto

Todas: cierto

Rouge: quienes se salvan?

Hatsune: Agustin

Shadow: y Tails que es un niño aun no lo podemos torturar

Amy: quien es Agustin?

Hatsune: el __señala al erizo que tenia un peinado igualito al de Nazo y era color marron y ojos azules__

Rouge: y por qu el?

Hatsune: lo conosco como tu conoces cada detalle de la Master Esmeralda y de Knukles..

Rouge: Oye!

Hatsune: ademas es demasiado tonto e inocente para acer esto sin que se lo digan -.-

Agustin:e es cierto! espera...No soy tonto T.T

Blaze: esta bien

Hatsune y Shadow:__liberan a Tails y a Agustin_ _Nos deben un favor

Tails y Agustin: lo sabemos y gracias! __uyen rapidamnete XD__

Rouge: esta bien cada una escoja a alguien para torturarlo, yo elijo al rojo

Liz: a Scourge jeje __mirarda malevola__

Cream: yo te ayudo

Blaze: a silver

Amy: al murcielago

Hatsune: al erizo azul

Shadow: a Mephiles

Rouge: okey...bueno rojito lamneto decirte que vas a sufrir lo innombrtable MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Shadow: Hmp! este las pagara caro :D

Hatsune: erizo me caes mal de solo verte, da por echo que puedes morir

Shadow: como lo turturaras?

Hatsune: pienso en algo

Shadow: se me ocurrio una idea __le susurra en le oido__

Hatsune: Oh! dios mio! digamoselo a los demas!

Shadow: Chicas vengan! __se juntan en secreto para decirle la cosa que tenian planeada__

Sonic: que nos haran! D,:

Mephiles: no se pero no supone nada bueno

Silver: tengo miedito

Scourge: por que siempre le pasa esto al chico mas guapo

Lawrence: por que siempre al sexy?

Mephiles: bueno yo me voy __se empieza a transformar en oscuriad cuando...__

Shadow: nada de eso! __le tira algo y Mephiles toma su forma corporea sin poder cambiar y lo peor, ahora su cuerpo era igual al de cualquier mortal o sea podia sentir dolor y esas cosas__

Mephiles: Shit!

Hatsune: que les parece?

Rouge: nada mal nada mal vamos! __cada una coje a su torturado y se lo lleva a una abitacion diferente__

_**Con Mephiles y Shadow...**_

Mephiles: que mierda me echaste que no me puedo cambiar de forma?

Shadow: alyarren

Mephiles: no que eso no existia?

Shadow: pues ahora existe...espero que te guste ser mortal por un rato jeje __saca un latigode 25 metros, terminaba en pinchos al pinas de forma que cada vez que se clavase en la carne desgarrase de la forma mas dolorosa posible__

Mephiles: O.o mama!

Shadow: jejejeje __le empieza a dar latigazos destrosando la carne de su espalda, abundante sangre caia al piso, Mephiles se retorcia de dolor y lanzaba gritos capaces de helar la sangre__

_**O.o dejemos la satanica tortura de Mephiles para ir a la de Sonic :D**_

Sonic:__se escuchaban los gritos de Mephiles torturado de fondo__ Gulp! esto me esta dando miedo

Hatsune: y lo debes tener jejejeje di le hola a tu tortua __aparece frente a Sonic un contenedor gigante lleno de agua y adentro habian anguilas electricas y al fondo en una pantalla se veia a un monton de chillidogs quemandose por accion de u piromano__

Sonic: No! los chilli! T.T

Hatsune: espero que sepas nadar! __tira de una palanca y el piso dispara a Sonic al medio del tanque y las anguilas lo empiezan a electrocutar mientras trataba de nadar pero sin exito__

Sonic: ayuda! gul gulp! glulgugluglguglgu!

Hatsune: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJ __risa meha extra satanica .-.__

_**Volviendo a la tortura de Mephiles...**_

Todo el piso estaba lleno de sangre, el latigo de Shadow estaba lleno de pedazos de la piel de Mephiles, el mencionado estaba en el piso jadeante desangrandose por la gran erida que tenia en la espalda, se veian asta los huesos...

Shadow: listo creo que es suficiente __tira el latigo__

Mephiles:__tenia la respiracion acelerada, no veia bien, cualquiera que lo viera le daria pena__

Shadow: por lo menos asi aprenderas a no meterte con el faker y sus amigos

Mephiles:(solo alguien le dice asi a Sonic...) Sha-shadow?

Shadow: hm! bueno debes irte __le tira algo encima y al tiro se cura y sus pies desaparecen para mostrar la oscuridad que tenia por pies__

Mephiles:__se para con dificultad, aunque ya no tuviese las eridas habia experimentado mucho dolor__

Shadow: para que recuerdes Mephiles...no te metas conmigo por que a la proxima te va a ir peor __sale de la habitacion, al momento de salir toda la sangre desaparece por arte de magia__

Mephiles: e-era Sha-shadow se-seguro...__desaparece para ir a meditar en su castillo de oscuridad en el inframundo__

Shadow:__sale de la habitacion y va a donde se supone que estaba Hatsune torturando a el faker__ Hatsune terminaste de torturar al faker?

Hatsune: que? ya paso las 3 horas?

Shadow: si

Hatsuine: no lo puedo torturar un poco mas? __esperanzada__

Shadow: no lo siento, aunque quisiese no podemos __suspiro__

Hatsune: esta bien __se acerca al borde del tanque__oye desgraciado estas libre __mueve una palanca y se vacia el tanque y solo qeda en el fonfo Sonic jadeante y las ahguilas__ Adios maldito! __baja y sale del cuarto con Shadow y se ban con las chicas__

_**Continuara!**_

Yo: super largo ahora no me reclamen eeh! ¬¬ ñooo es mentira los adoro ewe pero bueno asta aca el cap y Sonic se que me estas espiando ¬¬

Sonic:__entrando por la ventana__ Como mierda lo supiste ? .-.

Yo: tonto faker, yo se tooooodo lo que pasa aca

Sonic: acaso tienes camaras?

Yo: sip, entoda la casa, incluida tu pieza

Sonic: QUE?!

Yo: 24 horas

Sonic:__sonrojandose__

Yo: pero yo no veo los videos, lo ven ellas

Sonic: ellas?

Yo: tus fansgirls yaoistas XD

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! __sale por la ventana corriendo__

Yo: ñe bueno asta aca el cap, me salio mas largo que la cresta pero bueno asta pronto BYE!


	3. Destruccion Totality

_**"**__**Ironia 3**__**"**_

Yo: Hooooli como han estado? bueno ahora respondo reviews

-Ani: Nanay yo tampoco la e visto, la puse por que una vez me dijeron que me parecia a ella en el curso por que estaba muuy serias y con una mirada aseciona y sicopata x3

-Evergirl1300: Yo tambien levanto la manita ewe y si te da anemia a mi me da pandemia ¬¬XX ñoo es megtiga ewe

-InvaderArinny : Muta gratia :3

Yo: ahora si al cap!

_**Con Shadow y las chicas...**_

Shadow: bien ahora que hacemos?

Rouge: no se pero si se que estuvo divertido torturar a Knuky XDD

Hatsune: para mi duro poco el castigo, queria ahogar al maldito infeliz -.-

Shadow: nanay XD

Cream: juguemos a verdad o reto!

Rouge: yo comienzo, Hatsune verdad o reto?

Hatsune: verdad

Rouge: de donde vienes?

Hatsune:__nerviosa__ Eh Eh...miren un elefante volador!

Todas: Que?

Hatsune: nada nada __se lleva la mano0 a la cabeza con muchas gotitas anime en la cabeza__

Shadow: bueno me toca Liz verdad o reto?

Liz: verdad!

Shadow: tu segundo nombre?

Liz: Que?! no por ffabor!

Shadow: dilo!

Liz: es Ninoska T.T __roja de verguenza(_se que muchon me diran que ese no es su nombre pero no me se el segundo asi que aca uno eeh! x3)_

Todas: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NINOSKA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Liz: me toca a ver...Rouge verdad o reto?

Rouge: reto!

Liz: te reto a robarme este diamante! __mostrando en su mano un diamante giantesco como de 2 metros de altura y 1.5 de ancho o.o__

Rouge: echo! __se ponen a perseguir, asta que Rouge vuleve con la cabeza en alto y con el diamante en una mano y todas aplauden admiradas__

Liz: bueno que hacemos ahora?

Rouge: si hacemos maldades?

Chicas: cuales?

Rouge:__brillo en los ojos y sonrisa despiadad__ jeje algunas travesuras jejejeje

Chicas: o.o

_**15 segundos despues...**_

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Wey X: CORRAN QUE VIENEN CON LA BOMBS!

Rouge: vuelve aqui para matarte!

Shadow: wiii bazucas x3 __lanzando misiles t bazucasos con sus portamisiles y bazucas :O__

Liz: no se por que asemos esto pero es divertido :D __con un latigo de fuego__

Blaze: Wi! piromanos! __incendiando todo__

Amy: Martillo aplastahormigas! x3 __aplastando hormigueros gigantwes de hormigas robot e 3 metros de altura o.o__

Cream: jijijijiji granadas! :) __tiraba granadas de mano la muy cabrita__

Sonic:__llega con Knukles y Tails__ Caray! ya estan destryendo la ciudad!

Knukles: y como las detenemos?

Tails: esperemos a que se calmen :v

_**Media hora despues...**_

Rouge: listo terminamos :D

Shadow:__asiendo un morro__ pero destruimos muy poco! __la ciudad estaba en llamas, los edificios derrumbados, humo salien do de todas partes, los rios desbpocados y oyos de bombas en el piso y eso es poco?!__

Sonic: ya terminaron de destruir la ciudad?

Chicas: sip

Chicos: y que hacemos?

Chicas: destruyamos Station Square!

Chicos: Si! x3

Shadow:(yo me piro) __sale lentamente dejndo a los chicos y chicas destruyendo Station Square, llega con un chaos control a un claro__ Si no bien me acuerdo debe estar por aca...__se pone a revisar entre los arboles__ Eureka! e intacta :D __saca su gogear y se monta y sale a Metal City__

¿?: Alto ahi niña! __se atraviesa con gogear__

Shadow: como que niña?! quien te crees que eres?

¿?: El mas rapido de estos lugares

Shadow: Ja! eso lo veremos...

¿?: acaso quieres competir niña?

Shadow: 1° no soy niña y 2° si te voy a dar una paliza __adelantandose asta ponerse frente a frente de ¿?__

¿?: esta bien cuando y donde?

Shadow: Ahora y aca

¿?: echo __se ponen en posiciones__

Shadow: de aca hasta el comienzo de Station Square

¿?: echo por cierto eres?

Shadow: Sha...Shadia the Hedgehog y quien eres? para saber el nombre del que humillo

¿?: Soy Jet The Falcon y creo que te umillare a ti

Shadow: lo veremos __se posisionan__ en 3

Jet: 2 y

Shadow: 1 FUERA! __parten rapidamente__

Jet:__hace un flip de 180°__ Iguala eso presiosa!

Shadow: con gusto lo supero! __toma velocidad y salta cayendo encima de una pasarela y mientras su gogear pasa por debajo ella corre y salta para caer encima de su tabla y adelantar a Jet__

Jet: no esta mal...no esta mal pero nadie me supera__acelera a fondo y al acercarse a Shadow le lanza una bomba XD__

Shadow:__la esquiva y lanza un chaos Spear hacia Jet y aprovecha que pierde el equilibrio para empujarlo y adelantarse__

Jet: grrrrrrr __al fondo se veia Station Square y Shadow la adelantaba por mucho__ ultimo esfuerzo! __se tira y apretando un boton de su GoGear sale a velocidad sonica superando a Shadow__

Shadow: je eso no es suficiente CHAOS CONTROL! __aparece en la entrada de Station Square y llega Jet mas tarde__

Jet: Como es posible?!

Shadow: con que el mejor eh?

Jet: bueno fue una carrera mas o menos limpia

Shadow: opino lo mismo

Jet: me asombra que me allas ganado, solo lo a echo una persona

Shadow: el faker...

Jet: quien? __extrañado__

Shadow: Sonic...

Jet: le conoces?

Shadow: si, nos llevamos bastante mal que digamos __unn poco furioso recuerda cuando le besa__

Jet: jejej bueno entonces te puedo considerar mi amiga, el enemigo de sonic es mi amigo :D

Shadow: esta bien __levantandose de hombros__

Jet: bueno me debo ir nos vemos para otra! __se despide con la mano mientras sale con su GoGear__

Shadow: hmp! le gane XD bueno mejor sigo __se monta nuevamnete en su GoGear y sale a pasear asiendo sprinty esos truquitos recopados ewe__

Chicos:__babeando con sangrados nasales__

Shadow:__llega a un parque y se baja y se sienta en un parque a admirar la tranquilidad asta que__

**MIAAAUUWWWWWWWW!**

Shadow: eh? __se para y busca de donde proviene el maullido y se encuentra con unos niños maltratando un pobre gatito__

Chicos: Toma estpido gato! por rasguñarnos!

Shadow:__enojada avanza y se interpone entre el gato y los chicos y les dice a los ultimos furiosa__ Como se atreven a pegarle a un indefenso gatito?!

Chicos: pero rasguño a Pedro!

Shadow: lo estariann molestando por que no rasguñan por que si! les deberia dar verguenza!

Chicos:__cabezas cabisbajas__

Shadow: ahora vallanse y agradescan que no les pego o les digo a sus padres!

Chicos:__ullen como locos ante la mencion "__**padres**__"__

Shadow: a ver minino estas bien? __se agacha y toma en brazos al gatito, era una pequeña de apenas unos 2 meses__

Gatita: Miuw T.T

Shadow: shh! pobrecita mira como te dejaron...ven te voy a llevar conmigo pero como te pongo?

Gatita: Nya! x3 __le lame la mejilla y pone ojitos del gato con botas__

Shadow: Aw! ternurita! __le rasca detras de las orejas y observa como es, es una gatita negra pero blanca de vientre y con calcetas blanquitas OwO!__ te llamare Miku

Miku: Nya! :D

Shadow:__se la lleva a la casa de Rouge y le cura__ te ves preciosa ewe

Miku: Miaw! :3

Shadow: pero te falta un collar a ver dejame pensar...ya se! __revisa entre sus espinas y saca un collar rojinegro__ este se te vera muy mono __poniendoselo le dice__ este collar me lo ponia Maria jejeje me trataba como un gato XD

Miku: Miu! __se pone a ronronear contenta__

Shadow:__llega Rouge con las chicas y lo primero que dicen__

Chicas: QUE TIERNA GATITA! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! __se abalanzan encima llenandola de preguntas a Shadow y a la pobre gata .-.__

Blaze: Como se llama?

Amy: esta domesticada?

Rouge: roba joyas?

Tikal: cuantos años tiene?

Cream: es macho o embrta?

Hatsune:...__solo miraba a la gata desde lejos__

Shadow: ALTO! 1° la gata me la encontre, 2° tiene como 2 meses, 3° se llama Miku y ahora es mi mascota ¬¬Xxxx

Chicas: esta vien eweUUU

Hatsune: que bonita

Shadow: gracias EwE

Miku: Nya x3 __se restriega contra las piernas de Hatsune__

Hatsune:__la toma en brazos y le acaricia las mejilllas asiendo que ronronease__ y Donde la encontraste?

Shadow: en el parke, unos chicos le estaban pegando

Chicas: que niños mas malos! :O

Hatsune: si viwese a esos niños no dudaria en sacarles la cresta -.-

Shadow: estoy de acuerdo xD

Miku: __se acerca a la ventana y maulla__ Miaw!

ChicaS: que pasa? __se asoman y ven a Jet Y Sonic peleando__

Shadow: vamos a ver!

Chicas: oki x3 __salen y se acercan a los chicos y escuchan un retazo de la conversacion__

Sonic: COMO TE ATREVES A ACERCARSETELE!

Jet: YA DEJA DE GRITARME ADEMAS SOLO ISIMOS UNA CARRERA ESTUPIDO CELOSO!

Sonic: YO?! ERES TU MALDITO INFELIZ! __estaban lanzandose rayitos de mala energia por los ojos__

Shadow:__los separa y se pone en mkedio__ A ver! dejense de pelear como malcriados!

Jet: esta bien -.-

Sonic: NO SOY UN PUTO MALCRIADO!

Shadow: -.- __le pega un coscacho dejandole un chipote__

Sonic: Ayayayayayayay T.T

Jet: jajajajajajaja!

Shadow: sigue riendote y te pego tambien ¬¬

Jet: Gulp! lo sineto u.u

Shadow: esta bien .w. y tu estupido imbecil! __a Sonic__ Porque mierda estaban peleando?!

Sonic: eeh porque...

Shadow: argh! Jet mejor te pregunto a ti que por lo menos se que me contestaras -.-

Jet: bueno estaba andando en mi GoGear y me tope con este e hicimos una carrera y empatamos y picado le dije "Vaya eres mas lento que Shadia" y se puso asi .-.

Shadow: entiendo...

Sonic:__rojo tomate x3__

Rouge: esta celoso =D

Sonic: No es cierto! __puchero__

Blaze: parece que si XD __sonic mas rojo__

Sonic: Que no! T.T

Eggman:__interrumpe__ JOJOJOJOJOJO vaya vaya! lamento interrumpirlos! JOJOJO

Todos: Eggman!

Hatsune: quien? .-.

Todos: -.- despues te decimos!

Eggman: Sonic entregame las esmeraldas caos!

Sonic: o si no que?

Eggman: Matare a estA eriza que amas! __un brazo robotico atrapa a Shadow__

Shadow: Mierda!

Sonic: Shadia!

Eggman: JOJOJOJJOO adios erizo estupido! __sale volando__

Todos:Hay que encontrarla y rescatarla de Eggman!

Hatsune: de quien?

Todos: EGMAN!

Hatsune: Ahhh! no lo conosco __levantandose de hombros__

Todos: PLOP! __caida anime asia atras XD__

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Yo: que pasara con Shadow? Que planea Eggman? porque no conozco a Eggman? acaso el cielo es azul y el pasto verde? el caballo de Napoleon era verdaderamente Blanco? eso y mas respuestas en el proximo Cap ewe

Shadow: que tiene que ver el cielo y el pasto con Napoleon y nosotros? .-.

Yo: Ñeee tiene que ver porqe estan vivos XD

Shadow: Okeeeeeeeeeeey?

Eggman: me incluiste al fin :DDD __dando saltitos de la emocion__

Yo y Shadow: Que onda?! falta que te pongas a bailar -.-

Eggman: pues si! __se pone a bailar la macarena mientras dice__ I am the Eggman! ^U^

Shadow:__se agarra los ojos y cae__ MIS OJOS! ME QUEMAN! D:!

Yo:__vomito__ Puaj! me voy a traumar de por vida adios y ayudenme a destraumarme que este gordo me va a acer tener pesadillas BYE BYE!


	4. Descubriendo secretos y una persona

Yo: Wow! despues de dias desaparecida e vueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeltooooooooooooooo! pero primero los reviews ^^

-InvaderArinny: Si no es nada fijate __sarcasmo plis__ y gracias ^^

-Evilgirl1300: Nanay yo destrui mi casa xD y si el tiene gracia pero eso no quita lo perturvador .-. y si le voy a contar a tu prima jejejej ñoo es mentira ^^UU

Mike: No te aunsestaste tanto melodramatica ¬¬

Yo: dejame ser xD bueno se me a acabado mi musa asi que esta wea sera sin la mas puta gota de inspiracion TT^TT pero bueno al capitulo!

_**Con Eggman**_

Shadow: ahora que vas a hacerme?

Eggman: eeh...eh...eh no se __levantandose de ombros__

Shadow:__facePalm__ y que hacxemos para pasar el rato?

Eggman: no se normalmente la quien secuestro es AMy y se pone a chillar y gritar pero tu...estas tan calmada y tranquila

Shadow: Ñe esta cuestion no me es la gran cosa

Eggman: eres uy extraña Shadia?

Shadow: ehh sip

Eggman: esta bien...__silencio incomodo Uh!__

Shadow: bueno sabes jugar a las cartas?

Eggman: cartas? de anime o manga?

Shadow:__otro facepalm__ Nonononononono cartas normales..ya sabes el burro, la escoba, el nerviosito?

Eggman: nada me suena

Shadow: entonces te voy a enseñar __y se pusieron a jugar campantemente a las cartas xDUUUU__

_**Mientras que con Sonic y los chicos**_

Sonic: debemos ir a rescatar a Shadia Now!

Hatsune: em...

Rouge: cierto! atl vez que le este haciendo a la pobre __esa frase basto para que 3 chicos sangrasen de nariz__

Chicas: pervertidos! ¬¬

Hatsubne: cof cof cof __trata de detener la situacion__

Tails: estas mal? yoma una pastilla para la tos ^^

Hatsune:__mirada asecina__ Oigan chicos!

Todos: si?

Hatsune: no se pero...tengo la corazonada de que nada le sucedera a Shadia xDUUU

Todos: estas loca -.-

Hatsune:__les mira asecinamente asustando al que casi aoga y se va a un rincon a meditar__

Chicas: bueno vamos! __y parten al asalto para ayudar a Shadia xd__

_**Al llegar donde eggman...**_

Sonic:__entra asiendo añicos la pared y gritando__ POR ASGARD!-...

Todos: PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! __exclaman al ver la situacion__

Shadow: Ah! si hola...quieren jjugar? __señalando las cartas__

Eggman:__asiendo un morro ignorando a los demas__ No es justo! haces trampa!

Shadow:celoso de que te gane siempre huevon? __le sonrio con cinismo y cobndescendencia__

Todos: O sea no estabas en peligro ni nada? __una gotita en las mujeres y una vena gigantesca de furia en los varones__

Shadow: si ¬¬

Eggman:__mira la escena__ em...em...em...Me piro! __se sube al huevotontil__ Me vengare Shadiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! __y sale volando__

Shadow: Ñe __se para, se quita el polvo y sale dejando a todos enojados/confundidos/troleados__

Chicos: O SEA PASAMOS TODA ESTA MIERDA PARA NADA?! RAAAAAAAAA! __destruyen todo los brutos -.-__

Chicas: Oh No! Hatsune tenia razon __fastidiadas xD__

Hatsune: se los dije __detras de ellas__

Todos: WTF?! QUE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hatsune: si tambien es un gusto verles ¬¬

Rouge: cuando llegaste?

Hatsune: nunca

Liz:y cuanto estuviste ahi?

Hatsune: todo el rato xD

Amy: pareces demonia...__de repente ya no estaba__ ca...me dejo hablando sola! __asiendo morros__

Rouge: no se esa es rara

Liz: ñeeh ni tanto

Sonic: em...disculpo interrumpirlas su chachara pero...Donde mierda esta Shadia?

Chicas:__facepalm__

_**Con Shadow...**_

Shadow: estoy mas aburrido que la cresta -_-##

¿?: No me lo digas __desde la somvbra de un arbol__

Shadow: quien eres? __pregunta un pokitin preocupado__

¿?: Perdona mi descortesia soy Soul The Dark

Shadow: un gusto soy Sha...Shadia :P __un pequeño sonrojo habia tomado sus mejillas, era realmente apuestoo habia que decir, era un erizo-lobo, tenia orejas y espinas de erizo pero una cola de Lobo, era gris con ojos azules, su piel y pinchos eran parecidos a los de Sonic, su piel color durasno; llevaba una chaqueta un poco abierta que dejaba ver su pecho durasno, no llevaba camisa debajo y iba con un pantalon de mescliya grises y unos zapatos paresidos a los suyos solo que no tenia los anillos propulsores, en una palabra era sexy xP__

Soul: y que te trae por aqui?

Shadow: nada solo vengo a pasear para que se me pase el fucking aburrimiento -_-

Soul: yo tambien jejejeje...

Shadow: oye una pregunta?

Soul: ya la hiciste pero bueno dale xD

Shadow: eres ermano de Mephiles The Dark?

Soul: sip mi ermano mayor, a decir verdad

Shadow: pero el es un demonio y tu un...erizo normal con cola de lobo

Soul: soy un erizolobo ¬¬

Shadow: no es mucha diferencia no crees?

Soul: Ñe lo que hay es lo que ay

Shadow: palabras sabias...

Soul: de alguien muuuy inteligente y guapo ;D

Shadow: Ay! el! __con una sonrisa__

Soul: jajajaja bueno...y que hacemos?

Shadow: no se

Soul: mmm...Te invito a la Convencion de Play Station! te parece?

Shadow: claro! vamos andando!

Soul: bien __la toma de la cintura y diciendo unas palabras aparecen en la convencion__

Shadow:__disimulando un pekeño sonrojo__ Wow! sabes teletransportarte con Chaos Control?

Soul:no en realidad utilizo teletransportacion vikinga ;)

Shadow: vkinga? __sorprendoda__

Soul: es que e aprendido magia vikinga

Shadow: Woa! que genial! despues me puedes mostrar?

Soul: claro __un pequeño sonrojo aparecio__

Shadow: esta bien ^^ bueno vamos a los demos! __y corrieron a ver toda la demo, lo disfrutaron a mu¿ontones hasta que se encontraron con alguien...un pokitin desagradable__

¿?: vaya vaya! si es el vikingo con la sexy!

S y S: que quieres Scourge? no ves que fastidias?!

Scourge: y que haces con el "increible houdini" presiosa? __sarcastico en increible houdini__

Shadow: hago lo que no te incumbe estupido __le dice mirandolo despreciablemente__

Scourge: Uy! mira como tiemblo de miedo!

Soul: no la provoques! ¬¬

Scourge: no te metas maguito! ydime presiosura acaso crees poder intimidarme?

Shadow: si ¬¬##

Scourge: veamoslo

_**5 segundos despues...**_

Ambulancia: agradecemos su coperacion nos vamos __y se llevan a Scourge en una ambulancia, llebava fracturas multiples, cortes profundos en ambos brazos y el cuello, 4 costillas quebradas y sin 5 dientes__

Shadow: Ñngf! es un debil...no aguanto mucho ¬¬

Soul: Jaajajaja le pasa por enfrentarse contra semejante contrincante xD

Shadow: vamonos? ese estupido lleno el aire de su estupides

Soul: jajaja esta bien, sabes? eres muy buena haciendo comentarios hirientes x,D

Shadow:__levantandose de ombros__ años de practica

Soul: xD me sorprendes Shadia..parece que jamas dejare de descubrir secretos tuyos

Shadow: y eso es cierto mi querido Watson

Soul: bueno eso me gusta mas __dice sonriente causando un rubor en Shadow__

Shadow: Oye Soul me disculpas? debo hacer una llamada

Soul: no hay problema ^^

Shadow: gracias __y marca el numero__

_**Mientras en otra parte...**_

Sonic: me aburooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Knukles: pues te jodes ¬¬

Sonic: Oye? y si vamos a molestar a Tails?

Knukles: Vale! __y partieron al laboratorio pero se detienen en la puerta al escuchar la voz de Tails__

Tails: Shadow? eres tu? __entonces se escucha una voz femenina, estaba en altavoz, seguramente el genio del zorro estasba trabajando en algo__

Shadow: No voy a ser el mago de Oz inepto!

Tails: y por que la llamada?

Shadow: para preguntarte cuando estara lista la cura zopenco!

Sonic:__ahogo un grito silencioso con Knukkles, esavoz era de Shadia__

Tails: vaya que eres paciente ¬¬

Shadow: Lo siento pero no me gustaria quedarme en esta forma TODA MI PUTA VIDA!

Tails:ya tranquilo huy pense que cambiando de forma serias mas agradable

Shadow: sueña..y cuanto llevas de la cura?

Tails: el 45%

Shadow: Tna poco?!

Tails: lo siento pero te e de repetir que tus genes son demasiados raros

Shadow: eso ya lo se mi creador fue un pro en genetica

Tails: bueno ya deja de regodearmelo en la cara ¬¬

Shadow: bueno me debo ir estoy con alguien adios __y corto__

Tails: Chucha esto me pasa por invitar a Shadow a mi casa-Taller-Laboratorio

Sonic:__empuja a Knukles para irse sin ser descubiertos y para aclararse las dudas__

_**Continuara...**_

Yo: Estoy sin imaginacion

Mike: crreanme lo esta

Yo: Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero! e encontrado una No! Mejor dicho 3 parejas yaoi nuevitas ^^

Mike: pero 2 te bajonearon ¬¬

Yo: Es que Loki no puede ser Gay TTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTTT pero despues al ver que casi siempre tenia hijos me alegre y acepte xD

Mike: bueno las parejas son: Thorki, ToKi, Stony

Yo: y lo mas probable es que pronto publique una con esas tres parejas asi agradeceria si me dijeran que les parece la idea y nos vemos hasta el proximo cap! BYE


End file.
